Help:Episode Page Creation
Creating the Page/Inserting the Template * On the top right of the page there is a "contribute" button. Click that and select "Add a page" * You will then be prompted to name a page. The names for episodes follow a format and have been written out on the Episode Lists where you can copy them. If the episode is not on the list as it's just been released, the naming convention for pages is as follows: SNo.ENo.: "Exact YouTube Title" So if you were doing an article for "Drunk Family Feud", it would be: S1E09: "Drunk Family Feud". Inconsistencies are kept in (capitalisation, etc.), and the "Beer and Board Games" is left out. * Once you have created the page you will be presented with an editor * Open the Episode Template in another tab and click its edit button * Open the source editor for that page by clicking the drop down menu next to cancel and clicking "Source Editor" * Select all the text from the source editor with ctrl + a and copy it * Go back to your new page, open the Source Editor, and paste all the text in * Now click apply * The page will now all be laid out to edit * Now, to the top right of your page there should be an infobox * Double click it, and fill it in as described below: Filling the Infobox Title * Firstly you will be asked to input a title. The title will be the title on the episode list, minus the (S_E__:) and the quotes Image * This should be the thumbnail of the YouTube video * To find the thumbnail, Google image search the title of the video ** Alternatively, you can type https://img.youtube.com/vi//maxresdefault.jpg or https://img.youtube.com/vi//sddefault.jpg in the address box in your browser and save the image displayed. Don't forget to replace , which can be found in each YouTube address (e.g. In bold is the ID, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v='POStXgt5RYw'). * Download the thumbnail and rename it to SNo.ENo._thumb.jpg. (e.g. S1E09_thumb.jpg) * Click the image icon on the side of the box and add your thumbnail * Apply your settings so far and get out of the infobox editor * "imagewidth" and "imagecaption" do not need to be filled in and can be left blank Season Number/Episode Number * Find the episode and season number for the episode, this can be done by counting the uploads from a new season, or using our episode lists. * Note: Do not count episodes from the BlameSociety season playlists, in several cases the episodes won't be listed in order of upload and some episodes are missing. Upload Date * The date the episode was uploaded to Youtube, this can be found directly under the Youtube video. The date should be written out in the format of: Month Day, Year (e.g. April 29, 2011) Guests * List the people who appeared in the episode with one full name per box. Put double square brackets ([[]]) around the names (making sure they're capitalised) if that cast member has their own cast page. * Note: Only the people who played the game should be written in this section, beer wenches do not count Game(s) * Type the name of the game(s) here. The game is usually in the title, but is occasionally shortened or generalised. If not available in the title, the name of the game will be announced or shown at the start of the episode. Beer(s) * List the beers that were drunk during that episode in the format: of beer (of brewery) (e.g.) Dankenstein IIPA (Pearl Street Brewery). The names of the beers can usually be heard at the start of each beer run. If the names are not said in full, try Google for a full one. If you're in Season 1 or 2, http://beerandboard.com/beers/ is a handy list of all the beers from those episodes. Disclaimer Ending * Write out the ending sentence of the opening disclaimer shown in the video in quotation marks. If the preceding text was changed as well, include that too. Navigation * The "Seasons" box should be left blank in order to display the quick links to the episode lists Previous/Next Episode * Go to the episode category to find out the full names of the previous and next episode and copy and paste them into the boxes. Make sure the titles are exact and put them in double square brackets to link them. The link will show up red if the episode page hasn't been made yet, but will go blue once it is. * If the next episode is in the next season, write it as usual. Same for previous episodes. If the next episode is not released, leave it blank. Filling the Rest of the Page Notes Add notable things that happen either in the episode or surrounding the episode. For example: * First drink spilled * Episode takes place on Matt's birthday * The first show livestreamed Running Gags If there are any running gags or stand-out reoccurring moments of the show, list them here. (A good rule of thumb for knowing if something should be listed here is considering whether fans would want to see an independent list of all the times that thing has occurred. That's why the wiki has running gag pages). You can look in the "Running Gags" category to see if it's been documented before and link it to that. If it's undocumented, put the gag either in quotes if it's spoken, or unquoted if it's an action, and link it to a page named after itself. It will automatically link when the page gets created. If you have time, you could also make the gag page yourself! * "Chick-ens!" * Sloan Rage * etc. If none are present in the episode you can delete the sub-heading Original Characters List any time one of the cast acts as an original character (not an impression). If the character appears in multiple episodes or is noteworthy enough from one or two episodes, you can hyperlink it to it's own Character page (The page named after itself). If the character page doesn't already exist, you can either make the character page yourself (always appreciated), or leave it unlinked for now. (e.g.) * Sean Moore as "Old Suzie Scoreboard Tits" * Aaron Yonda as "Tim the Inappropriate Child" If none are present in the episode you can delete the sub-heading Impressions If there are any impressions of people such as celebrities, or other cast members in the episode, list them here using the Dialogue template (instructions on how to use in the Memorable Quotes section). If the impression isn't that memorable and is used in passing, don't worry about leaving it out. Examples of impressions: If none are present in the episode you can delete the sub-heading Songs If there are any songs in the episode note them here in the following format. (e.g.) * “Shawty Got Low” (Flo Rida), sung by Jason Stephens. * "Go to Casino" (Improvised), sung by Jason Stephens, Matt Sloan, Sean Moore, and Mike Eserkaln. ** Lyrics Shortened: "Go to casino, spend all your money, watch all your money disappear." * “Blinded By The Light” (Bruce Springsteen), sung by Andrew Yonda. ** Lyrics (Modified): “Shot up like a goose, another minder in the night." * "Cungalingas! Cungalya!" sung to the tune of "Bamboleo" (Gypsy Kings), sung by Dylan Brogan. If none are present in the episode you can delete the sub-heading Nicknames List any time one of the cast is referred to by a nickname or called a name. If it's used enough it's probably worth adding the guest's cast page. * Dylan Brogan - "Dick-Lick" * Matt Sloan - "Sloany Boy" If none are present in the episode you can delete the sub-heading Memorable Quotes List any memorable quotes here. Please use the "Dialogue" template from the insert menu to write each one out. Simply write the name in a box marked from 1-20, then write the line in the second box. If the line requires directions (stuff not in italics), type "no" in the input box that corresponds with the line you want to be non-italicised (marked line1- line10). If you need directions along side speech, type "no" in the corresponding "line_" box, and surround the speech "with these." In order to space the quotes out, go to the "Source Editor" in the drop-down menu next to the cancel button, and type a return before each double bracket ( If none are present in the episode you can delete the sub-heading Audience Interactions List any audience interactions such as toasts, insults, shots, games (like "That's not my name"), etc. made during the show. If the episode was made before interactions were implemented or there are none featured you can delete the sub-heading Examples of interactions: * Jane Doe - Scottish accent toast - "I love ya lass!" (Matt Sloan) "Yeah" (Aaron Yonda) * David Smith - Black Kraken shots * User01 - That's not my name YouTube Video Insert the video of the episode here by clicking the play button present in the toolbar, and pasting the url of the video in the box provided. Click "Apply changes" and after placing it, double click it > go to advanced options > turn off text wrapping. This is so the references section underneath it appears correctly. References Nothing needs to be done here. This holds the template which allows references to be added to text, listing them where it's placed. Finishing * When done with all the content you can provide, go to the drop down menu next to the "Cancel" button at the top > click "Categories" > click the bubble marked "Tutorials" > then click the trash can. Then type in "Episodes"''' '''and press enter to add it to that category. Click "Apply changes". * Now click "Save page" in the top right, and you're all done! __FORCETOC__ Category:Tutorials